1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a control integrated circuit for use with a power converter such as an electronic ballast or voltage converter including a gate driver circuit output pin that is also used as an input for various sensing parameters.
2. Related Art
Typical power converters or electronic ballasts that include a totem-pole half-bridge circuit include various sensing circuits as well. These sensing circuits may be used to provide current sensing, programming input or to receive other external information. Each of these sensing or programming circuits usually require a separate and independent input connection. Thus, if the complete circuit is implemented as an integrated circuit (IC), each input connection requires a pin on the IC package to electrically connect the external signal being sensed to the internal integrated circuit. The need for all of these pins results in a large package size and will increase the cost of the IC.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a control circuit for a power converter or electronic ballast that avoids these problems.